Oral care implements, especially toothbrushes, are used by many people on a daily basis. Typical oral care implements comprise an elongated handle and a head connected to one end of the handle. The handle provides the structure by which the user grips and manipulates the oral care implement during use. The head typically comprises one or more elements designed to perform the intended function, such as teeth cleaning elements, soft tissues cleansers, and/or oral care agents.
Over the years, substantial efforts have been expended in improving the design of the handles of oral care implements for increased control, reduced damage to the oral surfaces, improved reach, and aesthetic desirability. Such efforts have included the development of handles having multiple components, including a hard core structure and soft gripping covers and grip bodies. Other existing handles have sections oriented at different angles relative to one another and the head.
Furthermore, the art has also recognized that it can often be difficult to convince a child to brush his/her teeth willingly. Thus, efforts have been made to create handles that include ornamental features that increase the desirability of children to use the oral care implement. Such efforts include molding the handle into a desired shape or character, providing aesthetically pleasing covers, providing toys within the handle, and/or incorporating electronically interactive devices within the handle.
Despite these efforts, a need still exists for an oral care implement that has a handle that provides greater design flexibility, creates an improved aesthetic appearance, affords improved control and/or reach, reduces damage to the oral surface, and/or improves the experience of an oral care session.